


Potion Seller

by emilyinhalf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: this is dumb don't read it
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Potion Seller

Adora searched the shopfronts for her destination. The knight was on a quest, and required powerful potions for the battle ahead. She finally spotted her destination: Catra's Apothecary.  
Adora pushed open the heavy door, stepping in the shop. She spotted the apothecary busily mixing potions at the counter

"Hello, Potion Seller, I am going into battle and I want your strongest potions." Adora requested.

"My potions are too strong for you, traveler." The apothecary, Catra, replied quickly.

"Potion Seller, I tell you I am going into battle,” Adora continued. “I want only your strongest potions."

"You can't handle my potions,” the potion seller retorted. “They're too strong for you."  


Adora huffed. Who did this potion seller think they were?

"Potion Seller, listen to me!” Adora demanded. “I want only your strongest potions."

"My potions would kill you, traveler.” Catra hissed. “You cannot handle my potions."  


The knight had had enough. She would not take no for an answer.

"Potion Seller, enough of these games,” Adora roared. “I'm going into battle and I need your strongest potions."  


But the potion seller would not budge. Catra sneered.

"My strongest potions would kill you, traveler,” the apothecary declared. “You can't handle my strongest potions. You'd better go to a seller that sells weaker potions."  


The nerve of of it all! Adora was the strongest knight, and required only the strongest potions.

"Potion Seller, I'm telling you right now!” Adora was pleading now. “I'm going into battle and I need only your strongest potions."  


Catra was unmoved. 

"You don't know what you ask, traveler!” The potion seller's word were filled with venom. “My strongest potions will kill a dragon, let alone a man. You need a seller that sells weaker potions, because my potions are too strong."  


The knight was on the verge of tears. How you she win this battle without these potions?

"Potion Seller, I'm telling you I need your strongest potions,” Adora held back sobs. “I'm going into battle! I'm going to battle and I need your strongest potions!"

"You can't handle my strongest potions! No one can!” The potion seller stood her ground. “My strongest potions are fit for a beast let alone a woman."

"Potion Seller, what do I have to tell you to get your potions?” Adora was in tears. “Why won't you trust me with your strongest potions, Potion Seller? I need them if I'm to be successful in the battle!"

"I can't give you my strongest potions because my strongest potions are only for the strongest beings and you are of the weakest." Catra declared.

"Well then that's it, Potion Seller.” Adora regained her composure. “I'll go elsewhere. I'll go elsewhere for my potions."

"That's what you'd better do." Catra hissed.

"I'll go elsewhere for my potions and I'll never come back!" Adora declared.

"Good. You're not welcome here!” The potion seller growled. “My potions are only for the strongest and you're clearly are not of the strongest you're clearly the weakest."

"You've had your say, Potion Seller but I'll have mine.” Adora held her ground. “You're a rascal, you're a rascal with no respect for knights. No respect for anything... except your potions!"

"Why respect knights...” Catra whispered. “When my potions can do anything that you can."


End file.
